Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2009!
Fanon Characters Halloween Special! is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's first ever Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters! Every year, there will be a Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters. Everybody can participate and help in making the story (if not finished already)! There are about 20 characters in the story, who gather round in a rented igloo to go trick-or-treating, but it doesn't all come out as they planned. Someone is here to wreck their Halloween, and it won't be pretty... Chapter 1: Meeting It was 11:00 at night, and Tails6000, Speeddasher, Ninjinian, Baby N. & Mayor McFlapp in a rented two-story igloo. They were all waiting for guests to arrive for the big Halloween night. "Next year, we are so just doing a cookie Halloween party." babbled Ninjinian. "Uh huh." murmured Tails6000 & Speeddasher, who were working together in a Gamesphere game called "Fred's Chapeu", who were both arguing on fire or ice, who forgot which element was supposed to get the element out of its heart. Speeddasher explained how the ghosts part shows the vacuum in action (the Poltergust 3000), which was on Tails back, because he thought he might catch some ghosts. "McFlapp, you got the cookies - I mean party bags?" muffled Ninjinian while stuffing himself with cookies. "Ya, bally wot naw?" murmured Mayor McFlapp, who it turned out just woke up from a nap. He got up and flapped to the kitchen to get them ready. The doorbell chimed. Ninjinian dropped his cookie and ran to the door. "Willy!" cheered Ninj. "Hey, Ninjinian? Woah." said Willy, staring at the motionless room. "Don't cookie-mind that, brother. Have a cookie-seat." gestured the Cookie Master. The doorbell rang again. "More cookies!" He rushed to the door again. There was a much bigger group now. "Cookies to Explorer 767, Fred 676, Melvin Turtleheimer and Hat Pop!" greeted Ninj, and ticked them off the list. The 4 got a seat and watched Tails & Speeddasher's chess game. The doorbell was heard again. "I'll get that!" screamed Tails, wrecking some of Speeddasher's pieces. "Just because I was about to win!" The door opened. Tails looked for someone, but there was no-one there, so he closed the door, and was about to until something stopped him from closing it. He observed the door and noticed a plump, purple puffle. "Excuse me!!" screeched Mabel, and leaded herself in. Tails was then going to walk back, but ran to the door again as the doorbell rang again. He opened it. He looked up & down for puffles as well, and saw Yusei & Kalin, along with Crow & Mayor Crepsley. "Welcome!" gestured Tails. "Fanks, dough, buh I'll go av a seat, d'innit." barked Mayor Crepsley, and sat himself down. "Greetings, Tails!" said Yusei politely. Kalin just huffed and was dragged in by Crow. "Yo, T. I bought some turntables and copies of my debut album for everyone!" said DJ Crow, and gave one to Tails. "Thanks!" thanked Tails, admiring the cover. "Take a seat!" Everyone stopped and stared at Ninjinian. He dropped his cookies and sat up. "Well I think that's everyone. If anyone arrives late, we'll just have to -" Ninj stopped, heard the doorbell, and waddling over to it. "Do not forget Penghis Khan!" reminded the Khanz Penguin. "Oh right, how could we forget you (!)" said Explorer, rolling his eyes. "Penghis Khan will seat himself down. It turned out that he was on a royal chair, carried by four other Khanz Penguin. Ninj shut the door. Tails & Speeddasher, who had gone to play chess now after Tails greeted Penghis Khan. "You can't move the unicorn to the right!" yelled Tails6000. "That's a horse." corrected Speeddasher. Another knock on the door rang through. Tails got up once more and opened the door. "Hello Profe-- AHH! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Professor Shroomsky had arrived, but already in his costume. Apparently, no one had told him they were going to don their costumes AFTER everyone arrived. "What?" "SHROOMSKY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" "Oh, I've dressed up as something actually scary this year. I'm Weegee!" "I'll say! Come in!" "It's time for some trick or treating..... everyone, put on your costumes." Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Wiki Events